


I'll Make You Feel Incredible

by aloeverahoney



Category: GWA (r/gonewildaudio), Original Work
Genre: /r/GoneWildAudio, 18+ ONLY, Aftercare, Cock Warming, Creampie, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cunnilingus, Edgeplay, F/M, Face-Fucking, Fingerfucking, Friends to Lovers, I Love You, Kissing, L-Bombs, Love Confessions, Overstimulation, Riding, Spanking, Switching, Teasing, Wholesome, good girl, script offer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:55:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28154214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aloeverahoney/pseuds/aloeverahoney
Summary: You come over to my place after a tough day. As your best friend, I give you the comfort you need…but for the first time, you admit you've always wanted more from me. I'm shocked because, the truth is, I've wanted more from you too…
Relationships: Male/female
Kudos: 5





	I'll Make You Feel Incredible

**Author's Note:**

  * For [brokengalaxy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokengalaxy/gifts).



> DISCLAIMER: All my scripts are to be filled on REDDIT ONLY! If you would like to fill my script, make a Soundgasm account, upload your audio to Soundgasm and then post it on the r/gonewildaudio subreddit. I do not allow my writing to be used for anything commercial, thank you.
> 
> As always, you are free to use this script as a guideline for your recording, but I thoroughly welcome adding your own twist to it with adlibs!

Tags (for Reddit fills): [M4F][Script Fill] I'll Make You Feel Incredible [Friends to Lovers][Switch] between [Mdom][Msub][Brat][Wholesome][Teasing][Kissing][Confession][L-bombs]["Good Girl"][Facefucking][Cunnilingus][Fingering][Edging][Overstimulation][Spanking][Cock Warming][Riding][Creampie][Cuddles][Aftercare]

[Ambience SFX suggestions (optional): I wrote this for my friend and she loves rain ambience, so if you'd like to, put a faint rain ambience in the background. That would be nice, but completely optional!]

[Scene starts with a knock on your door and you open it to see your best friend, soaked from head to toe from the rain.]

Hey, come on, let's get you inside quickly! 

[door shuts behind you] 

Holy shit, you're completely soaked! 

Did you really walk all the way here in the rain? 

God, you should've just told me, I would've sent you the money for a ride! 

[slight pause]

Why am I freaking out? Because you're going to get sick like this! 

[sighs] you're lucky you're my best friend and I knew you'd pull something like this.

I already have the bath filled. 

Go on, you know where it is, take your time. 

[slight pause]

Hmmm? You…what? 

[shy voice] You want me to sit there with you…while you bathe? 

Uh, I mean, I can…? 

If that's what you want, I'll just sit outside the bathroom door, leaving it slightly opened. 

Is that what you want? 

[a bit nervous] Yeah? Alright then…after you. 

[slight pause]

I'll, uh, sit right here then. 

No, no, I promise I can't see into the tub from here. 

I'll keep my eyes away until you're in the bath.

[Optional: You can add water squishing noises as she gets into the bath if you'd like.] 

Are you settled yet? Good, I'm glad. 

Is the temperature nice? I tried to make sure it was just the way you like it. 

[light chuckle] yeah, I guess it is a little weird that I know how you like your baths, but I know a *lot* of weird things about you. 

Like what? Well…I know you have a million things going on in your head all the time. 

That's probably why you need a bath every now and then, right? To relax all those restless thoughts in your mind. 

[teasing] what? Are you mad that I'm right?

I just know you *way* too well. You know, actually, it's terrible how much I know about you. 

I have *so* many embarrassing moments to hold over your head [chuckles]

[Optional: Water hitting the floor sounds.]

Woah! Hey! Did you just splash water at me?! 

You know I have to clean that up, right! 

[You look up and you see her smiling at you…but also naked from the waist up.]

[taken back by the sight] oh…wow. You're…

[you almost say the word "beautiful" but you stop yourself and immediately snaps back to reality] oh shit, sorry! I didn't mean to look… 

[slight pause]

Yeah, I know I've seen you naked before but I shouldn't look. 

Why? Because that's not very polite, now is it? 

[slight pause]

…excuse me? Did you just say [mocking tone] "well then why don't you just get naked too"? 

As if I'd ever. 

[Optional: Water splashing sounds.]

Hey, quit splashing me with your bath water! 

Now you've got my clothes soaked! 

[groans] ugh, I can't sit here like this, let me get changed… 

[pause]

[surprised tone] what? You can't be serious. 

Yeah, I know we used to bathe together all the time as kids but I don't think it's appropriate to now. 

Why? Because…look, we're all grown up now and I don't think we'll fit in the tub the same way as we used to. 

[slight pause]

…I mean, you aren't wrong. We both would fit in the shower, yes. 

…you actually want to shower with me? 

Why? 

[pause]

[realizing that she's just feeling lonely, understanding tone] oh, *oh*, I get it. 

You don't want to be alone right now? 

Well shit, you could've just said that, y'know? 

Without having to drag me in the rain with you [chuckles] 

Tell you what, I already showered today, but if it makes you feel better, I can grab that stool over there and sit next to you while you bathe. 

Yes, I'll be naked too. Just…let me at least put a towel around my waist? 

The suds are covering your bottom half, I think I deserve the same amount of decency [chuckles]

Deal? Alright, let me bring the stool over. 

[slight pause]

What do I need the stool for? Well…my cabinets are pretty high up in here.

I have no idea why they designed my bathroom to be so tall, but I put the toilet paper on the top shelf so… 

Don't ask. It really is a struggle every time it runs out. That's why the stool is there. 

[groans] do you want me to sit down next to you or what?! 

Alright, then no more questions, let's just chill together and relax. 

[you take slow, deep breaths as you both just sit there, your hand touches the edge of the tub, hers just skimming the top of the water, you can add a little bit of water squishing noises here if you'd like, this moment is supposed to be calm and soothing] 

[gentle voice] I like this a lot. 

[in this moment, you turn to her and…she looks at you with loving eyes, so much so that they catch you by surprise and you just can't help but say, the words falling out of your mouth before you can catch them] have I ever told you how beautiful your eyes are? 

[take a calm, deep breath before speaking again] they…they always captivate me. 

I could look into your eyes forever. 

I…want to look into your eyes forever. 

[light chuckle] though, forever is a strong word, isn't it? 

[pause]

[finding your way back to your normal self] oh shit, sorry, I just-I don't know what happened there. 

I sort of got lost in your eyes and my mind went with it. 

My bad, I don't even know what I was saying... 

Wait, why are leaning in-[she interrupts you with a kiss] 

[the kiss is slow, startling, but soft] 

[you lean into the kiss, kissing her back, surprised but…it feels too good to stop] 

[you kiss her until you feel like you have to break away to say] woah, what's going on? 

Did we really just…holy shit. 

I think the steam is getting to our heads. 

I'm serious, I don't think you meant to kiss me. 

[slight pause]

Why? Because…why would you ever want to kiss me? 

[she tells you that she's always wanted to kiss you] 

I'm sorry, what? I'm a bit confused. 

You've…always wanted to kiss me? 

You've…always wanted more from me? 

Really? [she nods] then why didn't you ever say anything! 

[she asks you the same thing] 

…fuck, okay, I guess I never said anything either so I can’t really blame you for being as chicken as I was. 

But still! God, I just…[you practically blurt these words out, instinctually] do you realize how long I've been in love with you?!

[long pause as you realize what you've just admitted]

I mean-fuck I really just-dammit [sighs]

I'm just embarrassing, aren’t I? Ugh, I really just said that...like that...fuck me. 

[slight pause]

...did you really just make a joke about the fact that I said "fuck me"? 

Oh my god! [you can't help but chuckle a little] dammit, how do you do that?! 

You just…[groans] how do you always find ways to make me laugh during serious moments! 

I'm serious, this is a serious moment! 

Why? Because I just said I'm in love with you! 

And…[your tone gets more shy] I can't believe I actually told you. 

[quick to deflect] I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say anything, I don't want to make you feel-[she pulls you in for another kiss]

[you pull away] hey! I was talking here! You can't just do that!

Do what? That! 

You can't just kiss me when I'm in the middle of-[she kisses you anyways]

[kissing improv, it starts off a bit flimsy, but you finally accept that she wants to kiss you] 

[when you finally pull away, you say] you know, I'm going to get you back for interrupting me. 

How? By doing this! 

[Optional: sounds of water squishing as you dip your arms into the bath and lift her up into your arms, denoting this with a firm grunt]

Ha! I can still carry you! 

[teasing voice] what's with that face, hmm? Oh, now you decide to be shy? 

Is it because my arms lifted you up out of the bath? 

Or…is it because my towel slipped off? [chuckles] 

Well, since you skipped the formalities by stealing a kiss from me, so I think I can steal a look at your beautiful body. 

You are absolutely gorgeous, especially when you're squirming like this. 

[back to teasing] oh, you want me to put you down? 

Hmmm…what do I get out of it? 

[pause as her hand tries to cop a feel]

Now, where do you think your hand is going? 

[switch to a dom voice] is someone being a bad girl? 

Do you *really* think that I'm going to let you go now? 

It's obvious to me that you need to be taught to behave. 

[chuckles] look at you, shivering all of a sudden. 

Is it because of the cold air [lower to a whisper] or because I'm turning you on? 

Aww, you don't have to pretend. 

I know you like being a bad girl. 

But, don't you want to be *my* good girl? 

Tell me you do, then maybe I'll show you how I'd treat my good girl. 

[strong dom voice] say it, say you want to be my good girl. 

[pause, let her say it] 

Mmmm, who knew you could listen to orders. 

Is it because you're so enticed to see what being my good girl entails? 

Let me set you down on the stool. 

Sit pretty, just like that. 

Now, spread those legs. 

[demanding] don't make me ask again. 

[pause]

That's a good girl, looking so nice and wet for me. We haven't even done anything yet. 

Aren't you eager? 

Well, if you're this turned on, then start touching yourself. 

[pause]

[scoffs, commanding tone] did I stutter? I said, touch yourself. 

Be my good girl and edge yourself for me. 

I'll make sure you have a fantastic finish if you just listen to me. 

I'm going to fuck that pretty mouth of yours while you touch yourself. 

Then, when you get close, you're going to push me off you and demand I let you cum, and maybe I'll let you. 

Do you understand? Tell me you understand. 

[pause while she replies]

Good girl, now come here. 

Let me see that beautiful face of yours. 

I can't wait to see how you look while I fuck your face. 

Chin up, look at me. 

[give her a nice kiss] mmm, to think I finally get to kiss these lips and now they're about to wrap around my cock. 

[quick check in, your tone is normal, like at the beginning] are you ready? Please let me know if this is too much for you. 

I want to make sure you want this too. 

[slight pause as she tells you she loves you]

[happy tone] I love you too. 

I'm glad you want to do this with me. 

Now, let's get back to the fun, shall we? 

[switch back to dom tone] good girl. 

Wrap those pretty lips around me now. 

Mmm, that's it, pull me all the way in. 

And, don't forget to touch yourself for me, okay? 

[blowjob/facefucking starts here! I've written some lines for you to say in between moans, but feel free to also add improv if you'd like to hehe ~ enjoy yourself]

Wow, you're taking my cock so deep. 

Mmmm, I love the way you look with my cock in your mouth. 

You're such a good girl, letting me fuck your face like this. 

Can I grab your hair and start thrusting? 

Yeah? Good girl. 

I'll try to be gentle, but it just feels too fucking amazing. 

[let's hear some delicious grunts!]

Oh, you're close? Then you know what to do. 

Mhmm, all you have to do is push me off. 

[teasing] but it feels too good, right?

You just want to cum with my cock in your mouth, don't you? 

But I'm not going to let you cum. 

You're going to have to keep yourself on the edge until you get too desperate.

Because I want to keep your mouth around my cock for as long as I can. 

So, if you want your finish, demand it. 

Take what you want. 

Make me let you cum. 

[drag out your pleasurable grunts for a few seconds then she pulls herself away from you]

[surprised] well, that wasn't too hard, was it?

Now, you can-[she interrupts you by telling you something shocking]-wait, excuse me?

[scoffs] did you just tell me to get on my knees?

As if I'm going to-[she slaps your ass]

Oh! So that's the game we're playing, huh? 

You're just going to smack my ass like-[she does it again!]

[annoyed tone] look, I'm not going to-[slap]

Hey, that actually hurts! 

…I mean, yeah, it feels good, but-[slap] 

Oh my god, stop that! 

You seriously won't stop until I get on my knees? You can't be serious-[slap]

[groans] fine, fine! I'm getting on my knees, are you happy? 

Now what? 

[pause]

…did you really just say what I think you said? 

You want me to watch while you cum, "like a good boy"? 

Oh, I mean…of course, I can do that, it's just… 

[switch to a sub tone] I wanted to be the one to make you cum…so can I? 

…don't make me beg for it. 

[whining tone] ugh, I know I made you ask for it, but… 

Fine, fine, I'll say it. 

[full-on sub voice] please, let me make you cum. 

Did I say it just the way you wanted me to?

Yeah? So…can I now? 

[slight pause] 

Thank you, I'll be sure to do a good job. 

I've always wanted to be between your legs like this, making you feel good. 

I'll make you feel better than ever. 

[cunnilingus starts here! add all those yummy wet sounds and be the eager sub you know you are! again, I've added some lines for you, but feel free to also add any improv you feel fits!]

Mmmm, you taste amazing. You're so wet from earlier. 

What a treat, getting to lick up all of it.

You can grab onto my hair if you'd like. 

Pull me in, hold me down, do whatever you’d like. 

I'm all yours, let me make you feel so fucking good. 

You can even choke me in between your thighs. 

Do whatever feels right for you. 

[make sure you sound like you're having the time of your life going down on her or else I'll come after you! gimme that passion!!!]

[somewhere in between the wet sounds, she tells you something shocking, and you respond] …wait, what? 

You want me to touch myself while I do this? 

I see now how the tables have turned. 

[you can switch to a bratty tone, this is a full-switch script, gotta give brats some love too!] let me guess, I'm not allowed to cum, am I? 

What do I get out of it, hmmm?

Oh, you want us to cum together?

What is this, some kind of edging game? 

Who thought that was a good idea!

[slight pause]

…okay, I guess I started it…

Fine, if you want to torture us, I'm fine with that. 

You'll just have to hold out, if you can handle it. 

[pause]

Alright, alright, I'll stop talking now and get back to it. 

Yes, I'll start touching myself too. 

Oh, I look good on my knees like this?

You're having a little too much fun-[she pulls you back between her legs]-okay, okay! 

I'm going to shut up now and go back-huh? 

Why are you stopping me? 

[pause]

You want me to start fingering you instead? 

Oh, so I can stroke myself thinking about the way my fingers feel inside of you?

Aren't you sadistic…might as well let me just fuck you already.

[scoffs] fine, whatever, you're the one who has to hold back from cumming with my fingers fucking you. 

[slight pause]

...did you just tell me to hurry up? 

I will take my sweet ass time-[she yanks you towards her]-ah, alright! I got it, I'll start now! 

Let me just slip my finger inside of you…

[fingering starts here! you don't have to add sounds if you don't want to, but who can say no to a nice wet sound ~ again I added some lines for you to say in your brat tone, but you're welcome to improv if you'd like]

Mmmm, look at the way your wet pussy just eats up my finger. 

You must really want me to fuck you, don't you? 

…[groans] yes, I'm stroking my cock. 

You want me to moan louder? 

Fine, but only if you do too. 

[remember to be vocal!] 

Fuck, this is too hot, seeing the way my fingers just slip in and out of you. 

...yes, I do want to fuck you too. 

I want to fuck you *so* badly. 

[grunt from the masturbation] god, I can barely take this. 

You're right here, so wet and warm. 

Fingering you like this just…makes me carve more. 

That, and all those moans you're letting out because of me. 

I love the way you moan for me. 

Oh, you like the way I moan for you too? 

Good, all these moans are for you.

You make me feel so fucking good. 

[genuine tone] I love you, I really love you. 

Can we just make love already? 

I hate all this waiting, I just want to be inside of you already.

I think we've waited long enough, haven’t we?

[switch to a dom tone] Plus, I can tell you’re close to cumming already. 

You're tightening around my fingers after all. 

[you start fingering her faster, really pushing her limits]

Your body wants to cum, that's why I'm thrusting into you faster. 

Why don't you just cum for me? 

I know you want to, I can hear it in your whimpers. 

No? You're seriously still holding out? 

You really want us to cum together?

Then, come on, be my good girl again and let's fuck. 

I'll make you feel so incredible. 

So just tell me you want me. 

[pause, fingering stops here]

Oh, you want to take me right here, on the bathroom floor? 

To think, you'd want to ride me for our first time. 

I guess someone likes being in control. 

Alright then, get on top of me. 

Let me see that gorgeous body of yours bounce on my cock. 

Mmmm, that's it, just slide right on down on me. 

Guide me in…oh fuck, just like that. 

[fucking starts here! And it's going to be a fun one, lots of switches in power dynamic! Follow my cues ~]

Mmmm, now, you're going to stay still for me, okay?

Just warm my cock for me, let me enjoy this. 

Hmmm? Was that movement I felt? [smack that ass!]

Oh, there she goes, shaking on my cock! 

I said, I want you to stay still. 

Every time you move, I'm going to slap that ass.

Just...like...this! [smack]

Oh, you like that? 

Are you testing me? [smack]

Bouncing up and down like that? [smack]

I'm not kidding, I'm going to keep [smack] smacking that ass if you keep [smack] doing that. [smack]

[but it feels too good, doesn't it? having her on your cock…makes you kind of…wanna give in]

Fuck, if you keep moving like that… 

Of course it feels good! But you're not supposed to be in control!

…oh, now you're in control? 

[switch to a bratty tone] you can't just take control like that, that isn't fair! 

Yeah, you can't make me [uncontrollable moan] oh fuck… 

You're squeezing around me really tight… 

I mean, yes, it feels really good! 

[switch to a sub tone] fine…you can do whatever you want to me. 

I won't hold you back, I just want to feel good…

[slight pause]

Wait a second, why did you stop! 

[whines] it feels too good for you to just stop all of a sudden like that! 

Oh *now* you're going to warm my cock? 

[switch back to a bratty tone] fuck you. 

Yeah, fuck you, you can't just do that! 

You know what, I'm tired of letting you be the one in control. 

[switch back to dom] this ends here. 

Do you feel that? That's my hands on your fucking hips.

Now, watch as I lift you up...and slam you back down on my cock. 

[mischievous laugh] aww, what a cute whimper that was. 

Did I hit a good spot? 

Want to see me do it again? 

[as requested, the rest of the fucking is mdom, so have fun dominating the listener! I know I'm enjoying the ride ;)]

That's it, that's a good girl. 

I can feel you start to move with me.

Match my rhythm, put your hands on my chest, give yourself the leverage you need.

It feels better like that, doesn't it?

Fuck, you feel so good wrapped around me like this. 

Come here, let me kiss you. 

[kiss her as you fuck her, yes!!]

Mmm, this is everything I've ever wanted. 

*You* are everything I've ever wanted. 

I've loved you for so long and now I finally get to be with you like this. 

It feels so fucking incredible. 

Are you ready to cum with me?

I can't hold back any longer. 

Cum with me, feel good with me. 

Let me make you cum. 

[cumming improv, just let it all out!] 

[heavy breathing afterwards, devolves into happy laughs] 

That was…amazing. 

I really fucking love you. 

[kiss] mmm, I love that you love me too. 

Was that good? [chuckles] I think I got a little carried away there. 

[groans] okay, okay, I do get carried away most of the time, I just didn't realize it includes sex too. 

[happy sigh of relief] why don’t we get cleaned up, have a nice shower together and then cuddle a bit? 

Mmmm, that sounds nice…come on. 

[Optional: you can add some shower noises for a brief few seconds, then use silence/footsteps to transition to the next scene in the bedroom]

Alright, here you go, your favorite shirt of mine to wear. 

You know, you look really cute wearing my clothes. 

It makes me think you got caught in the rain just to steal this shirt from me. 

[she playfully hits you] ow, hey! You know it's true! 

You always take that shirt whenever you need clothes from me! 

Well…I guess you can have it. 

It looks better on you anyways. 

Now, come here, let's snuggle up in bed together. 

[pause to denote moving to the bed, you can add an SFX if you'd like, but completely unneeded]

Mmmm, this is nice. 

I realize this isn't the first time we've slept in the same bed together but…it's nice, being together.

I mean, assuming we're together-[she pulls you in for a kiss to stop you from being an awkward mess] 

[you chuckles as you kiss her back, happy to be kissing her] 

[soothing, calm tone] I really do love you. 

As I always say, your presence is a present. 

What I was trying to tell you earlier was…no matter what happens between us, our friendship is stronger than anything.

I never want to lose you. 

[pause]

That's comforting to hear, thank you. 

I'm glad you'd be there for me forever, just like I want to be there for you, always. 

I'm…really happy I get to be here for you like this now. 

This feels so amazing. 

Do you feel better now? After that workout? 

[chuckles] good, good. 

Then let's get some rest and maybe we'll have some more fun in the morning. 

Let's fall asleep in each other's arms, just like this… 

[you can end the audio here or you can just drift off into sleep with some additional improv or some calm breathing ~]

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoyed the read?
> 
> Check out the script fills (audios) that these Reddit creators made:
> 
> [u/DrOsterhagen](https://www.reddit.com/u/DrOsterhagen) \- [check it out here!](https://www.reddit.com/r/gonewildaudio/comments/k912tk/m4fscript_fill_ill_make_you_feel_incredible/)
> 
> [u/Evans_Voice](https://www.reddit.com/u/Evans_Voice) \- [check it out here!](https://www.reddit.com/r/gonewildaudio/comments/kaudda/m4fscript_fill_ill_make_you_feel_incredible/)
> 
> [u/SincerelyHim](https://www.reddit.com/u/SincerelyHim) \- [check it out here!](https://www.reddit.com/r/gonewildaudio/comments/kc3uwx/m4fscript_fill_ill_make_you_feel_incredible/)


End file.
